Personal electronic devices are used in everyday life to entertain and to inform us. These electronic devices, however, tend to be relatively fragile and often break or are otherwise damaged if dropped. Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a mounting system that allows a user to mount his/her personal electronic device onto a wall so that the electronic device does not get dropped or knocked off a table, yet still allow the electronic device to be viewed, easily accessible to the user, and easily removable from its mounting system. It would also be beneficial if the mounting system is easily adjustable on and/or removable from a wall, without making holes in or otherwise marking up the wall.